


tick tock tick

by BELDR0P



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BELDR0P/pseuds/BELDR0P
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tick tock tick

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on July 30, 2010 for Harry Potter's thirtieth birthday.

Thirty years.

He had never stopped keeping track of his birthday—staying up until midnight just to wish himself a happy birthday. It became tradition for him. And even if, by chance, he managed to forget his birthday, there was always someone to remind him.

He hadn’t forgotten it just yet.

And so, now he sat on the roof his home with a small cupcake in hand. There was a red candle, too, which had already been lit. Everybody was fast asleep beneath him but he knew that in the morning there would be birthday wishes and gifts and a surprise party that wasn’t much of a surprise.

At that moment he was content to celebrate just a little—all by himself. And when it finally hit midnight, he muttered “happy birthday, Harry” and blew out the single flame.

It was amazing he had even made it this far.


End file.
